An unexpected surprise
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: Its Karkat's birthday, but things take a slight turn when he finds John passed out on the floor. Rated T for drinking.
1. Chapter 1

Today is June 12th, Karkat Vantas' birthday. He has finally learned how to almost completely stop cursing; he only curses if he's really angry.

Karkat sits on the edge of his bed, drowsy. He rubs his head, still unsure of what took place last night. Shrugging it off he heads into the bathroom, only to find John Egbert passed out on the floor. What happened last night? He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at John he sees that he has his god tier shirt on, but no pants, just boxers. Karkat examines John a little closer; he sniffs at his breath, detecting the scent of alcohol. Scrunching his nose up he realized that John must be having a hangover.

Great, just what I need. He thought a little bitterly. John rolls over and mumbles something that Karkat can't quite understand. Sighing he helps his friend, scooping him up in his arms, blushing slightly, then sets him down on the bed.

I'll take care of him til' he feels better. The blue eyed boy began drooling slightly. Smiling at him Karkat wraps a blanket around him.

Afterwards he began his daily routine, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast. Only he didn't go to work today; his boss gave him the day off. It's a good thing too, the troll thought. I can't leave him here alone.

Thank goodness Rose had told him how to help with hangovers. He needed to make a Bloody Mary.

Getting out the materials he quickly got to work, mixing up the red concoction til it was finished. Grabbing the glass he walked back into the bedroom, smiling as he saw John sit up. "You're awake." He said in a cheerful tone. John looked up at him, blinking in confusion. "W-what am I doing here Karkat?" He said a little unevenly. Karkat thought for a moment, and then came up with an answer. "You must've gone out drinking with Dave again and came here." He blinked at the troll.

Karkat handed him the Bloody Mary. "Here this should help." The heir took it with little hesitation, trusting his friend. Then gulped it down quickly. Karkat sat on the edge of the bed, ruffling John's already messy hair.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes John's eyes widened. "Hey Karkat, what's today?" He asked.

"Today's June 12th."

"Shoot."

"Why? What's wrong?" Karkat asked a little worried.

"Today's your birthday and I didn't get you anything." He said guiltily. The troll blinked at him then smiled. "John your friendship's enough." But he knew this wasn't true. Gog he wanted to kiss him so badly. After he said that John gave him one of his adorably derpy grins. This made him even cuter.

"I'm glad!" Karkat then surprised him. "Hey do you remember anything from last night?" He himself remembered a little bit. Like John knocking at the door drunk, with a beer bottle in one of his hands. John never could handle his alcohol very well. He thinks for a minute. "A little." John admits.

"Well when you remember let me know." John nodded in agreement. Karkat gave him a pat on the thigh before heading into the kitchen.

After about 45 minutes he had made himself a mouthwatering chocolate cake. The sweet smell filled the house. He had just begun to ice the cake when John came walking in, singing happy birthday. When he finished Karkat was smiling.

"Thank gog I'm finally 11 sweeps." They both laughed and joked, just having a good time before John suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night. His face slowly turning red. When he looked up at Karkat his glasses had fogged up and only made him blushes even worse.

"Karkat." He said embarrassed.

"Yeah John."

"I-I remember what happened last night."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah? Tell me." He said eagerly. John began with him out drinking Dave then for some reason he wanted to talk to Karkat. So he convinced Dave's brother to give him a ride to his house. Dirk wasn't real keen about his little bro drinking, but he couldn't help what he and his friends did. After he had dropped off John at the house the derp was stumbling towards the door step. Clutched in his fists was a couple bottles of beer. After he had rung the doorbell he somehow convinced Karkat to drink a beer, he couldn't take his alcohol very well either.

After a while they were just chatting and somehow got to the point of a make out session. The rest of the night was a bit fuzzy….

Karkat stared at John in disbelief, and then he remembered shards of the story as well. The two sat in an awkward silence, John was blushing so bad his glasses fogged up and had to wipe them off on the bed sheet.

"Hey John." Karkat said after a while.

"Yeah." He said, not taking his eyes off his hands.

"Tell me the truth," John looked up questioningly. "Do you have feelings for me or not?" Karkat finished.

John bit his lip and hesitated, blushing a darker shade of red.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

He looked down, his dark black bangs covering his sky blue eyes.

"Karkat. I love you." He whispered, but just loud enough for Karkat to hear.

The troll stared at him, overwhelmed with joy. Moving closer he wrapped his arms around the blushing young man. John was surprised, but hugged him back. "I love you too."

John grinned happily. "Oh Karkat I'm so happy to hear that. I've always felt this way towards you, its just I didn't know what I wanted and I was scared you didn't feel the same way about me." Karkat moved away from the hug slightly and lifted up John's chin. The blue eyed man blinked a few times before he was pulled into a kiss, electricity passed through them as they kissed. When Karkat pulled away he grinned and put his forehead to John's. Then he whispered. "Best wriggling day ever."


End file.
